The Magic of Live Television
by Paige M. Carter
Summary: Danny calls Mac and gets a surprise. Then he and Lindsay return the favor. Companion to Danny's Disappearing Act


Pairing: Danny/Lindsay

Rating: FRT

Spoilers: Sleight Out of Hand

Category: Humor, Romance

Summary: Danny calls Mac and gets a surprise, then he and Lindsay return the favor.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Feedback: All I ask is that you play nice. No flying objects that you've set on fire please.

Danny was on cloud nine. Nothing in the world could compare to the way he was feeling. He'd been so nervous about going to Montana to be with Lindsay. He didn't know how she'd react to him just showing up. But after she'd gotten off the stand, she'd sat down next to him and smiled. He silently cursed the reporters for interrupting them before he could finally kiss the woman of his dreams.

And right now, he was itching to get said woman back in his arms but she'd consented to give an interview to Courtv about Daniel Katum's guilty verdict. So while he was waiting, he decided to play a game on his cell phone. As he flipped the phone on, he was shocked to see all of the messages on his voicemail from Mac. And all of them said the same thing 'Danny, where the hell are you? Call me.' Belatedly he realized that in his haste to get to Montana and Lindsay, he'd forgotten to call Mac and tell him what was going on. Silently praying that his boss would be understanding, he dialed Mac's number.

Mac and Stella were sitting in the break room with Sheldon, Flack and Sid, watching Lindsay's interview on the tv when Mac's cellphone went off. "Detective Taylor."

"Hey Mac it's me." Danny's unmistakable New York accent filtered through the line."

"Danny?" Mac tried to keep the amusement out of his voice as they spied Danny behind Lindsay talking on his phone. "What's going on?"

"Mac, I know that I'm supposed to be at work but somethin' came up. I'm not sure how to explain this but…"

Mac tried to keep the laughter out of his voice at Danny's nervous tone, "You're in Montana with Lindsay."

Danny's nervous rambling stopped, "How'd you know that?" Mac didn't sound mad, in fact he sounded like he was laughing.

Mac laughed outright, "Danny, you do realize that the lab gets Courtv right? We're watching Lindsay's interview and I can see you talking to me on the phone." Everyone started laughing as they watched Danny whip around towards the Courtv cameras.

Danny was still having trouble wrapping his mind around the fact that Mac wasn't firing him on the spot. "You're not mad?"

Mac chuckled, "No, I'm not mad Danny. Surprised maybe, but not mad. Though Stella will probably kiss you both since she won the lab pool. The way I understand it, it was over a hundred dollars."

Danny was certain that Mac could feel him turning red over the phone. The thought that their friends would be watching the trial on tv never even occurred to him. Everything he'd been about to say ran right out of his head.

Mac sensed his friend's confusion, "Danny, don't worry about it. I'll see you AND Lindsay when you get back." With that, he hung up and joined his friends watching the interview on tv.

Danny looked at his phone for a minute. Deciding that trying to figure out just what was going on would just exhaust his already tired brain.

Lindsay walked over to him and slid her arm through his. "What was that all about?"

Danny smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "That was Mac. I called him to tell him what was going on. Seems that the whole lab is watching us on Courtv."

Lindsay's eyes widened, "You're kidding?" When Danny shook his head, a mischievous smile spread across Lindsay's pretty face, "Well then, we better give them something worth watching." She wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and the two were finally able to start the kiss that had been so rudely interrupted in the courtroom.

Back in New York, the entire break room erupted into cheers and whistles. Even the stoic Mac Taylor was clapping as they watched their two friends finally take the first steps into a new love. Thanks to the magic of live tv.

The end.


End file.
